Oh Boy Just That One Boarding School
by SweetToothDinosaur
Summary: [Semi-AU] Characters belong to the fanfic, "Pokemon: Down The Line." From what Lizzie's eyes has seen, boarding school was rather... funny. Especially, when she finds out that the school isn't looking as how it was before. Now it's up to Lizzie & her gang of a delinquent redhead, a spilt personality child, and a girl who catches frisbees with her mouth to find out what's really up.
**I kinda just got into the Pkmn Fankids n was like "give in" then write fanfic in a few hours. The characters that are featured in this story are from Toasty-Coconut and Kasuria. **

**And because this fanfic is based loosely on the idea of fankids, I'm allowed to throw in some filler characters because I ship and anyone who knows my favourite ships will find out who's who!**

 **My Fankid(s): Gale Inukai, Razor Knife, ...then more to introduce. **

**I do have the note that my Pen Name specifically means, "no OCs," but fankids are okay because they're the spawn of my OTPs :D**

* * *

My name is Elizabeth Rebolledo. However, I much prefer it when my acquaintances call me by "Lizzie." I attend Lilje Dalen Kostskole af Aptitude; the english translation is known as "Lily Valley Boarding School of Aptitude.

Here, only the most prestigious students can attend. Mainly due to the fact that students don't realize how they get here or why they're here. Eventually, a majority of us do remember our families, but we have no knowledge of the location or if we enrolled purposefully.

Many say that you cannot argue over this logic. Because if you have talent, you just have natural skills. So it is an honor to attend a school like this. I would say that from my view, I somewhat miss my family. However, knowing that I'm here, it's for a serious reason.

As for the school itself, there's an estimate of one thousand students. There's at least 34 classrooms. One of them being called "Class S" for those who have the potential to hone expertise and learn new skills. The other was "Class F." That's where the failing students go when they cannot cooperate with the standards of there classes. And now that makes 32 clases split into first years, second years, third years, and fourth years.

Each year has a specific sequence of classes meant to suit a broad range of certain aptitudes. But before we were put into those classes, we had been given a 160 question quiz on what we could tolerate and our dislikes. Depending on how students would answer them, they were matched to a specific class that would be comfortable with their skills.

These 8 classes are given names and rankings, but the rankings just meant the freedom or difficulty that the particular class provides. Please note that I'm naming them from least ranking to highest: Finders, Mental Thinkers, Fighters, Adapters, Unexpected Ones, Ruling Seekers, Free Souls, and Benders.

I attend this boarding school as a second year free soul. Meaning that my ranking in second place before Benders. But those students were rather a 'special case.'

As for us, "Free Souls," we are know to have the highest ranking for freedom in our classrooms. No homework, no assignments, but there's a simple catch; you must have a free-roaming mind to be in such a high rank. I mainly assume that Free Souls have been associated with creativity and to decide on what you do with your talent.

I figured this out fairly quickly because poetry is my aptitude, along with creative writing skills. But there were people in my year who had been assigned the class also. One of them being Bell Blair. Obviously a girl who would fit into the class because she always did what her soul told her, which involved vandalism and theft. Even with these influential actions, her mind was free and open. I also had two more acquaintances in my year; Gale Inukai and Razor Knife.

Yes, I do notice Razor's last name is "Knife" and his first name is "Razor." He says that it was his dad's idea because his father had the surname of "Knife."

I rarely ever got close to these students, but I just seemed to found myself sitting or standing near them. But I just didn't talk too often with them. But even with this going on, Razor with associate me being in their friend circle which bothered me sometimes.

But that's only because his family had been very unintelligent and immature people, so I cannot blame him. However, Gale's a different story; she was quiet, smart, and would usually keep to herself. What really ticks me off about her is that she's very kind and open to her friends and that's what makes her more "appealing."

It makes me feel humiliated, just to know that I can't do the same. However, I just have to face the fact that I don't want to be labelled towards people. That's simply how I feel.

Luckily, I wasn't toppled over by tens of people everyday. By rather, I had someone to talk to when I feel like it. In fact, one of those days being today.

We were huddled in our four desks and conversing over about our parents and such. For some strange reason, we all had some type of photo with us for looking at.

"So that's my mom and that's my dad when they were younger," Bell pointed out the picture of her parents smiling, except for her father. But his expression was more neutral and angry. Her mother expressed a warm attitude with both hazel hair and eyes. She continued, "I don't remember my dad all that much, but mom used always say that I had his long red hair."

"I like your mom, she reminds me of a fairytale." Gale complimented, taking a closer look at the photo. The redhead spun her face towards me.

"Anyways, your turn, Lizzie."

I wanted to somewhat show them my family because I felt they were more normal than what I've have heard from them. Both Gale and Bell had a parent who left them being raised by a single parent. As for Razor, he was raised by a man who's legal name is "Emo." That would leave me having the most normal family in some terms.

I pulled out a photo from the last page of a paperback and showed them my mother and father. Of course having normal names too. My mom had navy blue, average length, hair and starry blue irises. As for my dad, he wasn't much of a photo person and didn't really move much of a muscle in the picture. He had my dull violet hair colour and a fairly dark eye colour.

"These are my parents." I told them. Because there was nothing much else to say. They didn't really need to know my family.

"Your mom looks gorgeous in that photo, I jus love blue eyes." Razor rocked back and forth on his chair. He then started to fish out his own family photo. Meanwhile, I quickly slipped mine into my book. My turn was over.

It took a while for him to find the photo, but he managed to get it out for us. And I was kinda startled, along with Bell. In the picture were two men, one obviously having raven black hair and baggy almond eyes. The other had a barbaric frame of a country boy, looking dreamily at his boyfriend's eyes.

"Opposites do attract," I commented to avoid Bell bursting out some kind of immature response. Though, her response who be something about weed because she enjoyed the nature of Razor's dads. I was just simply worried how they raised the brunette as a child.

"It's true. One of them was really straight and the other was a full-on homo for him." Razor added in, putting away the photo into his tight capris pants. We were all then facing Gale, who looked prepared to lay out her photo. To be honest, I was rather curious about her looks because I couldn't really imagine what her parents looked like.

"This was my mom and dad from the age of eighteen." She stated, handing Bell the photo. Looking at the photo from my angle, I could see a women with bright pink hair that was similar to Bell's style.

She had a reckless look in her teal eyes that were droopy. Something about her reminded me of Bell in many ways just from her expression. As for her father, He looked as the exact image of Gale's hair, an auburn color, covering his right eye. But he was rather calm figure with an aesthetically pleasing face. No wonder Gale was already beautiful at a young age.

"Your mom looks so cool!" Bell exclaimed, looking at the photo more closely. "And your dad looks decent next to her, why would your mom ever leave? Your family looks like they get along better."

"My dad says that she's busy with something very important. And it's safer that she's not seen with us." She answered.

Something important? That's an odd way to way something like that. As my mom has taught me, divorces are more common these days and another reason why a parent leaves the family is for stress reasons. Whatever that important thing may be, Gale said that her father would only tell her that the pink haired woman is smart in negative ways.

Suddenly, the door lock clicked open and our teacher strolled in casually to the mass of students hanging out with their friends and not paying attention.

Typical.

He was part of the Free Soul teachers; laid back and teaching the world in a nutshell. But that's the thing that would hone our skills; learn of something simple, then et your imagination complicate it however one wants to believe. No homework, but we decide to make our own.

"Morning Ryland," A few kids mumbled, taking notice of the young man. For a teacher, he's very well liked amongst his students, so they tend to address him by first name.

"Good morning class," The ginger replied sleepily. He set down a couple of papers on his desk, but didn't sit down yet. "This year, the headmaster basically just wants us to do this cultural festival thing in the beginning of October. It's going to last for two days and we basically have to just make our class into a workshop or tiny store."

Many students were already giggling by his half-hearted accent. One of those surfer or skateboarders tones. But that's usually how a person would speak to a Free Soul student. Lazy and very understandable.

Immediately, someone in the class raised their hand and didn't wait to be called on. Typical in a class like this. "Are we allowed to have it R-rated?"

Why am I here again.

"No Darson, you're not eighteen yet." Ryland replied, looking over the paper. "Anyways, I actually have an assignment for you guys. And that's to come up with an event for our class, but the challenge is that you have to agree."

After finishing up his last sentence, he walked over his spinning chair and propped his feet on the desk.

This assignment would actually actually be rather easier for us. While most classes tend to argue, there's always that one person who's considered the most admired in a classroom. Obviously, that's just going to be Gale Inukai because she rarely ever argued with anyone here nor has she been considered a bitch.

Instantly, everyone was scooting near her seat and I was thankful for having the class corner. They were surrounding one half of her desk's side. Though, I climbed up the countertops near the windows just to be safe. From here, I could hear what everyone was suggesting.

"Gale, you need to do a haunted house!" Immediately, I knew that was just Razor and Bell being their horror-loving-selves. Fortunately, I'm on good waters with her, so she knew that wouldn't be good for me.

"We should have a movie night!" Can't anyone just kill me now?

"What about a winter wonderland?" What have you been smoking? '

"Fashion show!" Tolerable. But what's the point? We have already been forced to wear color-coded uniforms.

Her cool gaze turned upwards as she blew away a lock of her bangs. She blinked, concentrating. To think that she's able to focus under pressure is difficult. It sometimes made me wonder why she's in this class. She then bit down her lip and released, "Sorry, I just have this idea and I'm not sure if everyone will agree with it. But that mainly goes to the boys, I guess."

The boys? What does that even mean?

"Just tell us!" Bell demanded, as she just gave her a tiny smile.

"Well, I was thinking of a café. A bit of a cliché, but it would be cute to bake and decorate the classroom. But I was kinda giving a twist, and that would be to cross-dress. Some people may enjoy it, but others will not." She said. Immediately, I could envision that Razor was okay with maid skirts and Bell liking to wear dress pants, but what would some students say?

"Sure, let's go for it. Just as long as we have someone who can cook." Does anyone in this class take anything seriously?!

Right then and there, I saw that the tall girl was making her way over to Ryland and telling him our theme. I mean I agreed with the idea, but to think that everyone was okay with this that easy.

I should just be thankful for the fact that we're not trying to break each others' neck.

Returning to her seat, she was whispering in Bell's ear. After that, the redhead then gave me an "O.K." sign with her fingers.

Oh, that's right. I actually have the ability to bake and cook.

Lucky me.

 _Lizzie's Notebook:_

 _-This school is rather unusual. The name of the school is in Danish, yet the headmaster is having a traditional Japanese Cultural festival._

 _-On the side note, it seems that a cross-dressing shoppe was perfect to solve my problems and I only have to stay in the kitchen and make sweets._

* * *

 **Chapter is just kinda short, but um have start writing a different fanfic, so yeah...**

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
